


Sensitive Gag Reflex

by house_of_lantis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gag reflex, M/M, Toppy!Tyler, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan O'Brien said: "I have a really sensitive gag reflex, and everybody knows that.”</p><p>How can fandom let something like this slip by without writing Hobrien porn?</p><p> </p><p>Source: http://tvline.com/2014/03/25/teen-wolf-season-3b-best-moments-stiles-dylan-obrien-interview/#!5/teen-wolf-season-3b-moments-4/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Gag Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/gifts).



Hoechlin opened the hotel door so fast that Dylan didn’t even finish his knock.

“Hey, I’m totally wiped, I’m ready to crash.”

He moved to step into the room, but Hoechlin blocked Dylan’s entry, leaning his shoulder against the edge of the doorway, his other arm raised so that his hand was holding on to the top of the doorway. Dylan noted that Hoechlin was shaved down smooth again – probably had some upcoming shirtless scenes with Jill – and that his jeans were slung so low that they looked like they could fall off his hips. All in all, he looked like the best kind of Hollywood male escort wet dream – if Dylan had to imagine what one would look like anyway.

“What’s up, man?”

“I need to talk to you about your sensitive gag reflex. Apparently, everyone knows about it.”

Dylan made a face. “What? No? Fuck off.”

“Posey said that you were talking about your gag reflex with that reporter from _TVLine_.”

“It’s not what it sounds like. T-Pose totally took it out of context, it was completely innocent.”

“You know, you _can_ train yourself to control an overly sensitive gag reflex,” he said, loudly.

Dylan stared at him until he heard the snickering from the three women, who were probably in his mom’s age group, as they walked past him, eyeing him knowing.

“Dude! Shut up!” He hissed at Hoechlin, watching as the women stopped at a door a few rooms over, still watching him. “You know that shit is going to spread all over the Internet.”

“Don’t be ashamed of your sensitive gag reflex,” he said, reaching out to pat Dylan on the shoulder. “I have faith that you can overcome it with a lot of practice.”

“Let me in,” he said again, sliding his eyes to the three women who still haven’t gone into their hotel room.

Hoechlin leaned his head into the hallway and smiled charmingly, waving to the three women. They smiled and waved back. “How are you ladies doing today?”

“We’re doing great, how are you?”

He laughed and was about to say something more when Dylan pushed him back into the hotel room, his eyes widening for Hoechlin to cut the shit out.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, we’re _all_ enjoying the view,” he drawled, waving his hand to encompass Hoechlin wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. “But I heard that there are fangirls going around knocking on people’s doors trying to see if one of us is here and I’m just trying to protect your modesty.”

“I’m just curious in what _innocent_ context you’d talk about your gag reflex in an interview?”

“I talked about it for the integrity of the scene.”

“Integrity of the scene?”

“Shut up and let me inside, rude boy,” Dylan said, pushing his way past Hoechlin into the cool hotel room as Hoechlin laughed, closing the door and following him into the living room area. “Where’s I-Bo?

“Out with Jill; I think they’re going to a club to pick up men…or women…I never know what’s on their agenda on any given night.”

“Ohmygod, I hate them; how do they get away with doing that kind of stuff? That’s like seriously decadent Hollywood shit.”

“They’re both very discreet and they treat whomever they fuck really well.”

Dylan stared at Hoechlin, his mouth dropping open. Did Tyler ‘Christian Abs’ Hoechlin just okay a threesome hookup? “I can’t believe that you’re so…okay with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with it? They’re all consenting adults; and it’s not my place to judge,” Hoechlin said, walking to the makeshift counter lined neatly with eight types of liquor. “Want a drink?”

“Nah, just water, thanks,” he said, slouching all the way down on the plush couch, leaning his head back on the top of the couch. “How come you didn’t go out with them? I mean, do they invite you out when they’re…looking for someone to share? Like, how does that work? Do you just leave when they pick someone or do you...what, do you watch or join in or…”

Hoechlin laughed. “God, Dylan, I’m kidding. Ian and Jill went to dinner and I think he’s actually taking her to the opera.”

“Classy,” he said, taking a deep breath. “So I’m not cramping your style or anything?”

“I don’t mind staying in,” Hoechlin said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Cool, yeah, thanks, man. I just wanted to stay in tonight. Didn’t feel like having to deal with anything, you know?”

“Back-to-back interviews and ‘Mazerunner’ promos?”

“Yeah.”

“Here,” Hoechlin said, handing him a glass.

Dylan took it and made a face at how little water was actually in it. He gave Hoechlin a look. “We having a water shortage?”

“That’s all the water you need.”

“Ohhh-kay…weirdness,” he murmured, drinking down the cool water in two gulps. He grinned up at Hoechlin. “It was heaven…of the seventh kind.”

Hoechlin snatched the glass from his hand as Dylan sank back on the couch, laughing. “Such a punk.”

“Ehhhh, you love me.”

“Want some more?”

“Nah, that was enough,” he said, chuckling. “So what’re we going to do? Entertain me.”

He turned his head, watching as Hoechlin walked towards him. “All right. I have a proposition for you.”

“Bring it, big guy.”

“I thought I might help you with your problem.”

Dylan raised his head off the couch, turning serious. “What problem?”

“Your gag reflex.”

“Uhh…what?”

Hoechlin stood in front of him for a moment, just looking at him and Dylan tried to figure out what was going on behind those pretty eyes, when Hoechlin straddled his lap.

“Whoa…this is…what’s going on, Tyler?” He said, his hands automatically moving to curl around Hoechlin’s hips, his thumb brushing his warm skin above the waistband of his jeans.

“I just want to help you with your gag reflex,” Hoechlin murmured, his hands moving up from Dylan’s shoulders to curl around the sides of his neck. He stroked his thumbs gently over his Adam’s apple and Dylan stared up at him, wide-eyed, swallowing dryly. Firm fingers pressed and massaged the back of his neck, the tips of Hoechlin’s thumbs gently urging Dylan to lean his head back so that he could stroke along the tense and corded muscles. “All it takes is a little bit of practice.”

“Practice?” He said, his voice going to the higher registers. _Fuck it,_ he was secure enough in his masculinity to own up to squeaking.

“Just some hands on practicals,” Hoechlin told him, grinning. “I’ll give you some simple directions, help you figure things out.”

“Figure…things out?” He repeated, eyes dropping to stare at Hoechlin’s crotch.

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

“Repeat everything I say?” Dylan said, cheekily.

He gasped when Hoechlin’s hand curled around the front of his neck, tilting his chin so that Dylan met his eyes. There was something in Hoechlin’s face that Dylan only saw when they were on set, when he was channeling Derek Hale without using his words. It was that same intense look but it was on Tyler Hoechlin’s face.

_“Oh.”_

“I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Ohmygod. Is this really happening?”

“Only if you want it to.”

He swallowed and licked his lips, watching Hoechlin’s gaze fall to his mouth. “Do _you_ want to?”

Hoechlin nodded. “Yeah. I want to.”

Dylan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mouth dropping open as Hoechlin’s fingers found the knots and pressed against them, giving him a warm massage. Dylan’s hands slid down to flop uselessly on the couch cushions as he let out a pleased moan, sinking into the feel of Hoechlin’s hands.

“That’s right, just relax, keep your throat relaxed,” Hoechlin said, kneading Dylan’s shoulders with the palms of his hands.

He wanted to giggle; this was completely unexpected and bordering on slightly obscene. He could feel his face flush whenever Hoechlin traced his fingertips along Dylan’s minimally scruffy cheeks, rubbing his earlobes between his fingers, and going back to caressing his neck. Dylan reached down between then to adjust his hardening cock under his own jeans, squirming a bit between Hoechlin’s thighs. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Hoechlin already hard against the back of his hand.

“Go ahead,” Hoechlin whispered, pressing his hips forward.

Dylan traced his fingers down the front of Hoechlin’s jeans, feeling the hot outline of his cock under the denim. He felt his ears buzzing, his heartbeat thumping faster in his chest.

_Were they doing this? Was he going to seriously do this?_

He could hear Hoechlin breathing heavily over him; it was a strange sensation to rely on his other senses since he didn’t want to open his eyes. He couldn’t look at Hoechlin right now; he was certain that Hoechlin would be able to see just how freaked out and…and desperate Dylan felt in that moment. Scared, but _hell yes_ , he was going to fucking do this.

“This is so weird; what do I do with my hands even?” He stared at his hands, fingers curling towards his palm. “It’s not like I’m a virgin or anything. It’s not like I don’t know what happens when mouth meets cock.”

Hoechlin rolled his eyes. “It’s different when it’s _your_ mouth on someone’s cock.”

“Hmm…I love getting blowjobs; sometimes it’s better than actual sex.”

“You look like you’d probably love _giving_ them, too.”

Dylan raised his eyebrows and looked up at Hoechlin. “How do you figure? Do I like give off a vibe or something? Like, do people look at me and think, ‘that Dylan O’Brien, he’d be a good cocksucker.’ Do you think I spit or swallow? I probably spit.”

He raised his hands and then let them plop down on the cushions.

“I’m not going to be any good at this, you know. So don’t like expect me to do anything mind-blowing or whatever. I mean, I’ll probably gag and end up throwing up on you.”

“That’s a risk I’m more than willing to take,” Hoechlin said, chuckling. “But you’re not going to gag so hard that you’ll throw up on me.”

He placed his right hand over Hoechlin’s crotch, feeling him hard under the denim. He squeezed the head and heard Hoechlin groan. “You’re big. You know, when we were all living together in Atlanta, I caught you walking out of the bathroom naked a few times. I admit that I looked. You’re totally packing some major Alpha boner there, dude.”

“Quit channeling Stiles, you got this.”

“Like, what would Stiles do in this situation? He’d probably freak the hell out for like five minutes, text Scott – no, he’d probably text Lydia because she’d have a better perspective for how it’s done – and he’d flail around and talk the whole time, even when he had his mouth around Derek’s cock and Derek would grab him by the back of the neck and shove him down on his cock to shut him up and—“

“He wouldn’t,” Hoechlin cut in, pressing his fingers against Dylan’s lips, thumb brushing his lower lip before moving his hand away. “Put your hands behind you; hold on to the couch if you need to.”

Dylan licked his lips and obeyed, tucking his hands behind him, fingers tucked into the back pockets of his jeans. The stretch pulled and rubbed against his cock and Dylan bit back a soft moan.

He felt Hoechlin adjust his weight, one hand moving to grab the edge of the couch back, the other on Dylan’s chest, fingertips brushing against the skin of his neck. He shivered when he felt the soft scratch of Hoechlin’s beard against his neck and cheek, rubbing against him gently, almost like a tickle. He smiled, thinking that Hoechlin was like a big fluffy cat.

“Open your eyes.”

Dylan opened his eyes and looked up to see Hoechlin smiling down at him, eyelids low, but genuinely pleased by the visible lines of his crow’s feet at his eyes. It was what everyone called Hoechlin’s sunshine smile, but this one was tinged with want and desire.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I trust you,” he said, rolling his eyes a little.

Hoechlin chuckled. “I promise to return the favor.”

“Uh, yeah, because reciprocity is like the only way to go, dude,” Dylan said, crossing his eyes and making a face at him.

“Such a punk,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips against Dylan’s. It was a fairly chaste kiss, a little teasing of his tongue, a little nipping of his lips. He pulled away far too quickly and Dylan wanted more, he wanted a real kiss.

“Don’t tease me, it’s not nice.”

“I never said that I was a nice man.”

That was mostly true; Hoechlin was the epitome of a frat house/good sport/bro all the way. Sure, he was the sweetest guy and a professional at work – had a fucking awesome work ethic – and he was great with fans and he did love everyone and everything. Dylan had never met anyone less jaded than Hoechlin, he looked up to the man for the way he handled everything – never losing his cool, never losing his temper – and Dylan wanted to be like that instead of the weird, inarticulate goofball that people thought Dylan was.

The dude wasn’t perfect, though. He could shut down and take on the Derek Hale grunt-as-communication persona when he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his shit. But they knew that it was Hoechlin’s way of keeping people out of the line of fire; that he didn’t want to put his shit on anyone else. So they always gave Hoechlin a wide berth and after a little bit, Hoechlin came back and he was good times again.

But right now, the way he was looking at Dylan, he was as perfect as anyone could be.

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be nice to me.”

Hoechlin nodded slowly and smiled, his fingers tracing Dylan’s bottom lip. “Yeah.”

He watched as Hoechlin sat back on his Dylan’s thighs, reaching down to undo the button and carefully pulling down the zipper of his jeans. He pushed the denim down his hips to his thighs. Dylan looked his fill greedily, taking in the lean muscle of his chest to his little innie belly button to the cut lines of his abs and hips. Dylan’s hands curled into fists behind him as his eyes followed down the treasure trail to his cock, hard and curved up against his lower belly.

“I’m totally going to throw up on you and I will die of embarrassment,” he said, worriedly.

Hoechlin got to his feet and kicked off his jeans. “You’re not going to throw up, I promise.” He grabbed Dylan under the knees and pulled him down further on the couch so that his ass was nearly hanging off the edge of the seat.

“This isn’t good for my neck, man.”

“Shh…I said I’d take good care of you, Dylan, so just trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Dylan let loose a giggle, borne out of nervousness. He snorted, looking up at Hoechlin. “Christ, just go right for it, huh? I don’t get any foreplay?”

“The past three years was foreplay.”

“Okay, well, shouldn’t I take off my clothes or something?”

“Actually, here,” Hoechlin said, grabbing the bottom hem of Dylan’s tee-shirt. “Lift your hands for a sec?”

He did and Hoechlin pushed the sleeves off his arms, the round crewneck stuck on the bridge of his nose and covering his eyes.

“Put your hands back and lay against the couch again.”

“Um…I can’t see?”

Hoechlin chuckled. “Just trust me.”

“You just don’t want me to freak out at the sight of your big dick, right?”

“Shush, Dylan.” Hoechlin stroked his hand over Dylan’s hair. “It’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.”

Dylan barked out a loud laugh. “Lame.”

“Shush.”

It was so weird to not have his hands or his eyes. He could see through the thin weave of his cotton shirt, could see the shadow of Hoechlin above him, and he could always use his hands if he felt like Hoechlin was going too far. But he also appreciated not having to deal with it; try to shut down his brain for a second.

_Let Hoechlin take control._

Did this make him, like, a submissive or something?

“So am I a submissive?”

“Do you want to be?”

He considered it and shrugged. “Nah, maybe next time. Oh, hey, should I have a safeword?”

“Do you think you could say your safeword with my dick in your mouth?”

“Probably not.”

“Just put your hands on my legs if you need me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan, man.”

He felt Hoechlin’s thumb pressing against his bottom lip.

“Lick your lips.”

Dylan licked and tasted Hoechlin’s skin, slightly salty and sweet, the flavor was just out of his reach, so he drew Hoechlin’s thumb into his mouth, licking and sucking, trying to delve out what he tasted like. Something citrus? Like a sweet drink mix? It was a fun experiment and he smiled when Hoechlin pushed his thumb a little further into Dylan’s mouth, carefully stroking the edges of his teeth and thumb wrestling Dylan’s tongue.

Hoechlin’s thumb slid along Dylan’s tongue towards his throat, dangerously close to triggering his gag reflex. He made a startled, panicked noise and Hoechlin pulled his thumb back, stroking along his lip.

“Too far?”

“I think…I need some warning, you know, before you push like that?”

“Okay,” he said, tucking his thumb back into Dylan’s mouth, stroking the tip of his tongue gently. “I like seeing my thumb in your mouth.”

“Mmmm…”

“You can suck on it gently, just get used to it being in your mouth.”

“Mmm-hmmm…”

“It’s fucking hot, watching you,” Hoechlin murmured, rolling his thumb from side to side, moving to stroke the inside of his cheek.

It was weird, like having a kinky dental visit, but Dylan just went with it, swallowing around the thumb and using his teeth slightly to nibble on the pad of the thumb.

Hoechlin chuckled. “No teeth.”

He trapped Dylan’s tongue in his mouth with a firm grip.

“Grrrr…”

“I’m going to slip it in just a little deeper, okay? Breathe through your nose and relax your throat. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, right?”

“Hmmm…”

Dylan felt his eyes flutter close, his hands curling into fists, and he inhaled deeply through his nose when he felt Hoechlin push his thumb a little deeper. Dylan could trigger his gag reflex when he brushed his teeth, that was how sensitive it was, and it made him work around the various triggers towards the middle of his tongue when he brushed. He gargled a lot with salt water because his dentist recommended it to help with his gagging. But more times than not, Dylan ended up gagging himself and swallowing hard and fighting back reflex tears at least once a day. It used to freak T-Pose out when they lived together; at one point, he thought Dylan was bulimic and actually put together an intervention with Colton and Holland to talk about his eating disorder. That was the infamous day that Dylan had to admit that he had a hair trigger gag reflex. He was sure Hoechlin would’ve been there, but he was in LA that weekend.

“Want more?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He felt Hoechlin moving away and shifting his weight over him. “Just the tip.”

Yeah, he could handle just the tip. Dylan opened his mouth eagerly; he liked sucking on Hoechlin’s thumb. So he was a bit stunned and moaned throatily when he felt something a little larger than Hoechlin’s thumb slip in between his lips, the salty metallic taste of his cock flooded Dylan’s senses, and he enclosed his lips around the head of Hoechlin’s cock, licking the flared tip with the flat of his tongue.

Hoechlin groaned and Dylan could see the outline of him through the shirt; could see the way that Hoechlin threw back his head and gripped his cock just under the head, knuckles barely brushing Dylan’s chin.

Feeling a little bold, Dylan moved his head forward, trying to get a little more of Hoechlin’s cock into his mouth, but his lips pressed against Hoechlin’s knuckles. He pulled back, suckling the head gently.

“Just take it slow,” Hoechlin murmured, leaning down so that his other hand curled behind Dylan’s neck, tugging gently so that Dylan’s head fell back a little more against the back of the couch. He tried to keep his head up, but he couldn’t hold the position for long. “Relax, I’ll hold you up.”

Right, relax, the key was to relax. He inhaled deeply through his nose, catching the scent of musk and lemony soap from Hoechlin, and felt the back of his throat open and the back of his tongue kind of curl down. He tilted his head a little, feeling that Hoechlin really did have him, and he breathed in and out of his nose deeply, then sucked on Hoechlin’s cock, and tried to work out swallowing with something in his mouth when he felt drool drip down his chin to pool on his throat. He made a noise and Hoechlin pulled back, letting him swallow the spit and pre-come that had gathered in his mouth, and then slipped right back inside.

“Think you can take a little more now?”

Dylan moaned his approval and felt Hoechlin’s fingers move away from his lips, pressing a little more of his cock into his mouth. It was definitely a mouthful now and Dylan hands scrabbled against his jeans, trying to find an anchor to the new sensation.

“You’re doing so good, Dylan, good boy,” Hoechlin murmured to him. “You don’t need to try for anything fancy; just keep licking and sucking. Use your tongue to lick under the head— _fuck_ …yes.”

It was weird to not be able to see anything in detail or to use his hands to touch Hoechlin. Dylan liked touching, he was a touchy kind of guy, a lifetime of casual affection from his family and close friends and workmates and past girlfriends. So not being able to touch was weird for him.

“I’m just going to pull out for a sec, okay?”

He pulled his hips back, wet cock dragging along Dylan’s tongue and rubbing it against his mouth. Dylan coughed and wiggled his jaw around, trying to loosen the tightness. He grinned when Hoechlin traced the head of his cock over and over his lips, so he stuck out his tongue to lick whatever part of him he could reach.

“You’re gorgeous, Dylan. That mouth’s been driving me crazy for a long time.”

Dylan blushed at the compliment. “Well, you—your _everything_ drives me crazy so we’re even.”

“I’m going to start moving in and out, but I’ll go slow and I won’t go too deep. If you start to freak out, just grab my legs or something, okay?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

He opened his mouth and Hoechlin chuckled, teasing him with just the tip.

“Just relax your muscles and breathe through your nose; don’t breathe through your mouth.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Keep your tongue flat, yes, just like that,” Hoechlin said, softly. “And keep your lips tight around my cock. Let me do all the work now.”

Dylan snorted out of his nose in amusement. _Work it, big guy_.

“Just relax,” he murmured, voice low and thick, as he pushed into Dylan’s mouth with a little more aggression, but with a lot of control.

He groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes and clenching his fists hard under him. He tilted his head a little more but when Hoechlin slid into his mouth, Dylan gagged hard and whimpered. Hoechlin pulled out quickly as Dylan coughed and hacked, swallowing hard to keep whatever was in his stomach down. Spit drooled out of his mouth and he blushed when Hoechlin wiped it away with his hand.

“Fuck! Sorry. Hate gagging.”

“Breathe through your nose, it’s okay, you did great,” Hoechlin said, stroking Dylan’s cheek and down the front of his throat, massaging the pressure points where his jaw hinged. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, catching his breath. “Ugh, god, I hate gagging, I swear I’m going to puke one day doing this.”

“It takes practice,” Hoechlin said, amusedly. “Want to try again or stop for now?”

Dylan knew that Hoechlin knew how competitive he could be; so there was no way that Dylan was going to sit this out after one attempt. He grinned and licked his lips slowly, leaning back into Hoechlin’s hand.

“Why don’t you put that big cock of yours back in my mouth and find out?”

Now that they both knew how much Dylan could take – he wasn’t stupid enough to think that just one blow job session was going to cure him of his sensitive gag reflex – but he was determined to see this through, or at least get Hoechlin off.

“Come on, Tyler,” he said, sticking out his tongue and wagging it, waiting for Hoechlin to get on board.

“Fuck,” Hoechlin drawled out and Dylan shivered as Hoechlin slid his cock along Dylan’s tongue, going back into his mouth, moving steadily in and out as Dylan wrapped his lips around it, sucking in deeply whenever Hoechlin moved back. He could hear Hoechlin hissing through his teeth, could feel his grip on the back on Dylan’s neck tightening every time he pulled back and out, the wet smack of his lips sounded comical and dirty as hell. “Fuck, Dylan.”

He could tell that Hoechlin wasn’t going to try and go deeper and Dylan was happy to suck and lick and tease the head of his cock, feeling Hoechlin’s legs starting to shake against him. He smelled and tasted muskier and Dylan knew he was getting close. He moaned and upped the ante, sucking harder and licking faster, trying to get Hoechlin to lose it.

“Fuck. Fucking…fuck yes,” Hoechlin growled, running his hand into the back of Dylan’s hair and grabbing a fistful. “Fucking come on your face, Dylan, I’m gonna come on your face.”

“Come on, Tyler,” Dylan said, mouth hanging open when Hoechlin pulled out. He jerked on his cock, hard and fast, and finished with a loud grunt, coming on Dylan’s lips and cheek. He felt warm come oozing down his cheek and chin, and licked at the head as Hoechlin panted and moaned above him.

“That was so good,” Hoechlin panted, pulling the tee-shirt off of Dylan’s face and leaning down to kiss him, licking at his own come and shoving it into Dylan’s mouth, ruthlessly running his tongue against his. Dylan pulled his hands free and reached up to grab Hoechlin’s hair, pulling him down so that he was over Dylan, the hot and hard length of his body pressing Dylan down into the cushions.

He whimpered when Hoechlin palmed his erection under his jeans, forgotten for just a moment while he was so focused on sucking cock for the first time. Hoechlin broke from the kiss and pulled Dylan’s pants open, licking the palm of his hand and wrapping it around Dylan’s cock, stroking him fast. Dylan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, groaning from his throat as the pleasure was pulled out of him. He arched and held his breath, his balls tight as he came, shooting on his belly and chest as Hoechlin took him all the way.

“Shit,” Dylan said, breathing rapidly. “I seriously needed that.”

Hoechlin giggled, kissing his chest, his nipples, his belly. He held Dylan’s cock and leaned over it to suck on the head, slurping up the come pooling around his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Tyler,” he hissed, grabbing Hoechlin’s hair and pulling him off. “Sensitive, man.”

He didn’t like to be touched or played with after he came; so he was glad that Hoechlin let him go and pulled him off the couch to the carpet, moving over him and pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. Dylan giggled from the ticklish scratches from Hoechlin’s scruff. He was feeling high and energized and sleepy all at the same time.

“How was it?”

He blinked up at Hoechlin. “How was it? Well, how was it for you?”

“It was good, Dylan.”

“But I gagged and almost puked and I drooled everywhere and—“

“And that’s what made it good.”

Dylan raised his eyebrow. “Almost puking made it good?”

“Okay, that part probably should be avoided at all costs, but you have a delicious mouth and I hope you’ll want to keep practicing on me,” Hoechlin said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling widely.

“Delicious mouth, huh?”

Hoechlin kissed him, slow and deep, tongue and spit and nibbles – it was the real kiss that Dylan wanted from him.

“So you know that thing about reciprocity?”

“Yeah.”

“If you give me like twenty minutes, we can go again and you can show me how you do it,” Dylan said, smiling up at him.

Hoechlin ran his hand through Dylan’s hair, playfully grabbing a handful. “Want to know a secret?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I don’t have a gag reflex.”


End file.
